Globalized Religion
Globalized religion describes the possible future state where, due to immigration, globalization, and religious conversions, particular religions are no longer identifiable with a particular ethnic group or nation. 'Globalized religion' should not be described as 'religious globalization', which is a form of globalization which is religiously inspired or motivated. Examples of this are global, faith-based charities, or controversially, proponents of globalization so dedicated and zealous in their belief in globalization they could be described as religiously pursuing it. Although there is a difference, there are present-day movements which are examples of both categories. The Catholic Church is a globalized religion in the sense that it is a global religious organization with churches in almost every country. It's also a form of religious globalization, in the sense that its global presence and outlook creates a bond between people from diverse nations and ethnicities and thus contributes, through religion, to globalization. Christianity Currently, Christianity's influence in the western Europa has diminished but is stable, with many countries having a majority of mixed sects of Christianity - the influence of Christianity of eastern Europe's life has been downplayed by years of communist rule in Russia since the twenties and in the rest of eastern Europe since the forties. In south America Christianity is undergoing radical change by mixing with native believes and by different protestant groups replacing traditional Catholicism. Christianity is also increasing in Africa and much of Asia, where it hasn't had much influence. Estimates of the Christian population in China, for instance, run at between 50 - 150 million, where only a century ago there were almost no Christians in China. Islam Islam, which has in the past been confined to Northern Africa, the Middle East, and South-east Asia, has increasing influence in the west and in China. Islam's influence in the west is currently primarily due to immigration, but as some Muslim immigrants will inevitably give up their religion, and though it was believed that as indigenous peoples of the west discover Islam, it will become less identified with those of Middle eastern descent, there have been clashes between western libertarian values and islamic immigrant - most notable of these are racial riots in suburbs of Paris, London and Malmo and the creation of political parties with a strong anti-Islamic agenda in countries like the United Kingdom, The Netherlands, Italy and Sweden; some of the parties have become large or in the case of Italy established in the local political climate. The political parties themselves are usually libertarian, or conservative but also strongly seculiar, the rarity of aligned fascist or Neo-Nazi groups makes many of these political groups anti-militant and professional. Buddhism Eastern religions such as Buddhism was trendy in the West, and if current trends continue, it will stay a minor religion in the West in the future. Buddhism remains strong and state supported in many Asian nations. In the western world Buddhism is considered and atheistic religion, and oftentimes mixed with new age beliefs. Personality cults In the past hundred years many personality cults usually evolved around a leader and a communist or socialist style government. People who developed personality cults around themselves where Stalin, Mao, Kim Yong, Hitler and Pol Pot. A communist-style personality cults differs from those that develop around stars of famous individuals in the west in that they are mandatory and are made to serve a purpose of interest to the local authorities, may of them mix religious traditions like iconography, prayer and rituals; making them more religious then secular personality cults in the west. Other types of personality cults are those in the western world who grew up around musical personalities (Wagner, Elvis), revolutionaries (Che Guevara) or political personalities (Obama, Bush) these types of personality cults usually only affect a small percentage of the population, don't last very long and are not organised religious beliefs. As of this day North-Korea is one of the few places in the world where a communist-style personality cult can still be found. Other related in religion It's likely that state support and enforcement of particular religious values, and religious freedom, has a large effect on religious belief. It's also true that values better described as philosophically than religiously inspired also influence the practise of religion. The newest trend in religion is the culture of MINALISM ... They worship their amazing rich and beautiful leader, Minal, and give her many treasures. Western trends Commoditization and commercialisation of religion are other major trends, particularly in the United States. This is due to the American individualist tendencies. Many forms of evangelical Christianity offer quick solutions to illness and poverty to individuals, perhaps reflecting the faced-paced, 'instant-everything' mentality of modern life. Also Western Buddhism tends to be very modernist and leaves behind much of the more religious nature of Buddhism experienced in traditional Buddhist nations. Many people from western cultures believe that Buddhism is an atheistic believe system. Many area's in Europe, most notably those which have been experiencing poverty and cultural isolation from the rest of European society; have still maintained many traditional Christian believes very different from those found in the more globalised area's of Europe. In area's like the Balkans and other eastern European area's traditionals who reject modern orthodox teaching have still members and in other area's of Europe old Catholics rejects changes made to Catholic teachings sometimes going back 500 years. Many area's of Northern Europe like Sweden, Denmark and the Netherlands have lutheran-calvinist statechurches with a tradition going back to the reformation. Category:Religion